Belicho Paenymion
Belicho Paenymion was a prominent noble of the Free City of Volantis. Biography Background Belicho Paenymion is a prominent noble of the Free City of Volantis, and a member of the "Old Blood", descendants of the original Valyrian settlers of the city. Like most of the Volantene nobility, Belicho is involved in the slave trade. He acts as a representative of the Triarchs of Volantis.HBO viewer's guide, Belicho Paenymion entry Season 6 Belicho, along with Yezzan zo Qaggaz and Razdal mo Eraz, is a member of the delegation that visits the Great Pyramid of Meereen to negotiate with Tyrion Lannister and Varys, who are ruling the city in Daenerys Targaryen's absence. While the slavers offer Dany a pot of gold to leave Slaver's Bay, Tyrion proposes a counter-offer: that the slaving cities outlaw slavery within seven years and that the slave owners be compensated."Book of the Stranger" The slaving cities accept Tyrion's pact but later break it by launching a naval bombardment of Meereen."No One" After Dany returns, Belicho, along with Yezzan and Razdal, meet with her and her advisors to demand her surrender. They offer to allow Dany and Tyrion to leave Meereeen unharmed in return for the surrender of Missandei and the Unsullied and the destruction of her dragons. Dany, however, corrects them by stating she is there to accept their surrender. Drogon arrives, and Dany rides him out to sea, as Viserion and Rhaegal escape from the pyramid's dungeon. The dragons proceed to burn the ships that are attacking the city. Grey Worm convinces the slave masters' bodyguards to abandon their masters. Missandei demands that the masters surrender one of their own to be executed. Belicho and Razdal try to save their own skins by offering Yezzan. However, Grey Worm, with Tyrion's approval, cuts the throats of Belicho and Razdal for their opportunism instead."Battle of the Bastards" Appearances In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, there is no character named Belicho Paenymion. The series character seems an amalgamation of several Volantene politicians mentioned in the novels, sharing the first name of Belicho Staegone, a candidate for Triarch; the family name of Doniphos Paenymion, a current Triarch up for re-election, and the connections of Nyessos Vhasar, another incumbent Triarch who is mentioned to have been bought by the Yunkish and owes much of his wealth to the slave trade. "Belicho" seems a popular name among the Volantene nobility as it is the name of a historical Volantene patriot and Triarch. A member of the "tigers", the imperialist warrior faction in Volantene politics, Belicho's famous exploits are recorded in the series The Life of the Triarch Belicho. His unbroken succession of conquests and triumphs ended rather abruptly when he was eaten by giants. As a member of Volantis's (heavily inbred) old nobility, Belicho logically should display Valyrian features such as silver hair. This was probably omitted from the series to avoid the visual implication that he might be related to Daenerys, thus confusing viewers. See also * * (spoilers from the books) * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Belicho Paenymion ru:Белихо Пейнимион fr:Belicho Paenymion Paenymion, Belicho Paenymion, Belicho Category:Volantenes Category:Deceased individuals